The use of decorative jewelry can be traced back in human history to before the time when any written records exist, and the variety of devices used as decorative jewelry is as great as humanity's imagination. One type of jewelry which has always been popular and in great demand is the neck chain. Neck chains can be as varied as flowered leis from the islands to heavy metal chain links to fine precious metal to string or cord to fine woven fibers, etc. There has been no limit to the imagination as humanity, both male and female have sought to use neck chains for adornment, for functional purposes such as badge holders, and for personality statements, both macho and delicate.
As is usual with human endeavor, if one thing works, then more than one seems to be even better. People have tried to wear two, or three or more neck chains at one time, since the first affluent user appeared.
In modern times, because of style trends and because precious metal has been said to be an inflation hedge, more and more individuals are wearing 2 or 3 neck chains. Some chains are fine, 14 or 18 carat gold, and others are plated heavier chains holding lockets, medalions and other symbols and jewelry.
As a result of the use of multiple neck chains, two problems are encountered which detract from the desirability and practicality of such a practice. First, most every chain has a built in ability to tangle and become ensnarled with any other chain used with it. As a person moves, the two chains will cross over each other, and the only way at present to prevent this entanglement is to behave as a mannequin, and not move. Second, every time a chain is tangled, stress is placed on the chain in a way other than that which it was designed to take. This is a particular problem with fine precious metal chains, which then break and can easily be lost.
Accordingly, it would be a great benefit to humanity if a device would be provided which would prevent neck chains from tangling when two or more are worn at one time. It would be particularly beneficial if this device would additionally prevent loss of chains that happen to break for whatever reason, and also if it would help to reduce to a minimum the wear and unintended stress on chains used together.